navidad especial
by RoseM Walker
Summary: usui no solía celebrar la navidad, pero misaki cambiara eso, y le enseñara lo lindo y divertido que puede ser junto con sus amigos. tal vez por fin puedas festejar esta fecha acompañado takumi usui


**Holiwis! Les traigo un one-shot de maid-sama, q está dedicado a una amiga mía llamada cindy, espero que guste y por supuesto espero que a ustedes mis lectores igual. Esto es un pequeño especial de navida :DD**

**Declamier: los personajes no me pertenecen, en cambio la historia si**

Eran aproximadamente las cinco de la mañana y Misaki ya estaba despierta junto con su madre y su hermana, para arreglar su hogar con los escasos adornos que tenían; la joven desde niña amaba aquella festividad, debe ser porque le recordaba a bueno tiempos de niñez. Mientras ella ponía el pequeño arbolito que tenían desde hace más o menos 5 años, pero que estaba tan bien cuidado que se veía como nuevo, Suzuna limpiaba el lugar y Minako arreglaba algunas cosas y colocaba las luces- claro, con ayuda de sus hijas- al finalizar cada quien fue a su habitación para poder prepararse para sus habituales rutinas.

Después de aquello, las hermanas Ayuzawa's se fueron juntas al instituto. Al llegar cada una se fue a su respectivo salón. La jornada de clases estuvo tranquila, lo cual fue raro, pero no le dio importancia y se dirigió al salón del consejo escolar **(n/a: se llamaba así ¿no?) ** Para hacer sus deberes como presidenta. Al cabo de una hora, tenía casi todo terminado, cuando de pronto, cierto rubio la llamó.

─Hola misa-chan─ saludo Usui.

─ ¿Qué quieres alíen pervertido?─ preguntó la pelinegra.

─ Solo quería invitarte a mi casa luego de clases, después de todo hoy es tu día libre ¿no?─ sentenció Takumi con una sonrisa al otro lado de línea.

─ ¡¿Quién te dijo que no tengo trabajo hoy?!- hablo exaltada, el sólo sonrió─ de todas formas no tengo porque ir a tu apartamento.

─Oh vamos misa-chan, será divertido, solo un ratito─ trató de convencerla, y lo logro porque la chica asintió derrotada─ bien te estaré esperando, no faltes Misaki- se despidió mientras colgaba.

La joven frunció el ceño, pero volvió a sus que aceres. Una hora había pasado cuando la presidenta termino sus deberes y salió del recinto para ir a casa del inglés. La ida al departamento le tomo más o menos media hora caminando, cuando saludo al guardia que ya la conocía y subió directamente al hogar. En frente de la puerta, toco la puerta, abofeteándose mentalmente de nuevo de cómo había aceptado ir a aquel lugar. Un rubio medio adormilado le abrió la puerta.

─Misa-chan tardaste mucho─ dijo el de ojos esmeralda frotándoselos para espantar el sueño.

─Tenía mucho trabajo─ decía a la par que entraba en el sitio, adentro se percato de que el especio estaba tan vacio como siempre, con la única diferencia de que el chico había comprado mas muebles─ ¿y los arreglos?

─ ¿Qué arreglos?─preguntó.

─los arreglos navideños, ya sabes, el árbol, la estrella, el muérdago, las luces… ¡eso!─ respondió ella.

─bueno no tengo nada de eso, porque yo no celebro la navidad-alegó simplemente.

─ ¿Por qué? La navidad es una fecha muy hermosa Usui, y también divertida-dijo Misaki con brillos en los ojos.

─ Misaki, yo no tuve ese oportunidad de celebrar la navidad, yo nunca tuve una familia, bueno si tenía un que me quería, pero ellos no festejaban esas cosas- declaró, la oji miel se quedo muda, pensando en lo que Takumi había dicho y se dio cuenta de su error y lo que debía hacer.

─Us-Takumi, yo hare que pases un gran navidad, así que, empecemos por decorar este lugar-dijo decidida la primogénita de las Ayuzawa.

─Pero yo no tengo nada navideño-dijo el más alto.

─pues entonces iremos ahora mismo a comprar adornos─ dijo la kaichou entusiasmada, el mayor sonrió y asintió. Luego de eso paso un rato para que Takumi tomara las cosas que necesitaría (dinero. Las llaves…) y salieron del alojamiento. Fueron de tienda en tienda comprando luces, muñecos, bombas (**bolas, bombitas, hay muchos nombres para esos adornos…**) entre otros objetos decorativos alusivos a la fecha.

Volvieron a la vivienda del rubio y empezaron con su pequeño cometido. Estuvieron en eso durante una hora.

─ ¡bien! Terminamos la primera parte─ expresó Misaki alegre.

─ ¿primera parte?─ interrogó Usui.

─ ¡claro! Planeo que pases una gran navidad, así que vendrás mañana a mi casa ayudar a preparar la cena─ contestó con un leve sonrojo─ y-yo q-quie-ero que seas parte de esta tradición- el de dorados cabellos abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, pero luego sonrió

─si la kaichou lo pide, se hace─ le dijo tomando su mano y besándola

─como sea, mañana nos vemos en mi casa, no faltes─ hablo la interpelada muy sonrojada a la par de se marchaba

─no vemos mañana kaichou─ se despidió

Esa noche ninguno pudo dormir, la chica porque estaba nerviosa por lo del dia siguiente y el chico por lo mismo, pero no precisamente lo que tenía tan atormentada a la joven, no, el solo pensaba en que este año pasaría un navidad diferente, mejor dicho, la celebraría por fin, después de muchos años deseándolo. No malinterpreten, no era que no la celebrara, si no que en cierta forma para él no era lo mismo pasarla con su familia adoptiva que con su familia biológica, él siempre había querido pasarla con los Walker, pero ellos no le querían e incluso ahora, tiene ese pequeño atisbo de esperanza de recibir un "feliz navidad" de parte de su hermano, pero aquello jamás se daría. Una pequeña lágrima traviesa salió, cambiar era extraño, pero hay veces que hacer cambios es bueno.

Era un medio día en sábado, y Usui estaba afuera de la casa del trió de mujeres que tanto conocía y apreciaba, esperando a que su novia le abriera, este lo hizo y lo invito a pasar. Se fueron directamente a la cocina, que era donde estaban el otro par de féminas, que él educadamente saludó. Misaki, le dijo que ella siempre preparaban la comida juntas, ya que era algo que disfrutaban, en cierta forma, el lo estaba disfrutando riendo junto con aquella pequeña familia, de la cual, ahora formaba parte. En medio de todo aquel disfrute, llegaron Hinata y las amigas de la mayor de las hijas de Minako, inclusive un poco más tarde llegaron las chicas del café maid, hasta Aoi-chan estaba allí. El día había sido fantástico, todo había sido risas y alegría, y él la había disfrutado como nunca. Ahora se encontraba acostado en su cama, pensando como siempre, y sonrió internamente, estuvo mejor de lo que esperaba.

En los últimos tres días, Takumi había estado yendo a casa de la presidenta a ayudar en algo o esta a su departamento para alegrar más aquel hogar, y ya hoy era 24 de diciembre, se supone que este año harían una gran cena en el restaurante, ya que era el sitio más grande y así podrían estar todos. En este momento, se arreglaba para la noche tan esperada, y medito sobre lo divertido que lo había pasado estos días en compañía de las Ayuzawa y sus amigos, no era su familia biológica ni tampoco la adoptiva, pero era mejor. Cuando termino de vestirse y estar seguro que se veía bien, salió en camino del lugar acordado. Al finalizar la cena pusieron música para continuar gozando de la tertulia, ambos novios bailaron juntos hasta cansarse. Un poco más de la media noche Misaki y Usui se fueron a la dependencia del segundo

─hoy fue un largo dia─ dijo la maid entrando al alojamiento─ estoy cansada

─yo también─ dijo el príncipe─ vamos a dormir kaichou

─no se cómo acepte dormir en tu casa─ suspiró, el chico la guio a su habitación, le dio ropa y busco una para él y salió de la parte para dejarla sola y que se cambiara tranquila, unos minutos después ella le dijo que podía pasar. Ambos se acostaron en la cama ahora matrimonial del de verdosa mirada, él la abrazaba a ella.

─Misaki, quiero darte las gracias, estos días lo pase muy bien, me demostraste lo lindo de la navidad─ le agradeció con un sonrisa

─n-no es n-nada t-takumi─ dijo la aludida muy sonrojada─ lo hice porque… porque…─

─porque me amas─ termino la frase- yo también te amo─ la beso

─ ¡I-idiota! No digas cosas tan vergonzosas─ dijo aun mas sonrojada

─ para mí no es vergonzoso decir que amo a misa-chan─ dijo usui─ lo repetiría hasta el fin del mundo

─¡Baka! y-yo… y-yo también te amo─ le dijo la presidenta, el otro solo la aferró más a él.

Takumi empezó a cantar una nana para que la mayor de las hermanas Ayuzawa se durmiera luego de besarse un par de veces, y lo logro, ya que, unos minutos más tarde, se había quedado profundamente dormida.

─así que esto es lo que se llama pasar una navidad en familia ¿no?─se pregunto en un susurro así mismo, su teléfono sonó y lo contestó nada mas porque no quería despertar a la joven junto a el─ ¿hola?

─¡oh! Hermano, estas despierto, que bien, pensé que estaría durmiendo, menos mal que no es así─ se escucho la voz de su hermano al otro lado de la línea

─estaba a punto de irme a dormir─ dijo seco

─no te pongas asi conmigo, yo solo te llamaba para darte la feliz navidad─dijo Gerald con fingida indignación

─ ¿Por qué me las das después de todo estos años?─ pregunto el menor curioso

─dije que cambiaria ¿no? Lo estoy haciendo y empiezo por ser bueno con mi hermanito, por cierto, papá te manda saludos─ respondió el mayor, el mitad japonés se quedo callado- ah si, casi me olvido, sé que no te gustara la idea, pero me gustaría pasar el año nuevo contigo ya que no pude pasar la navidad junto a ti

─no entiendo para que me dices, si de igual forma harás lo que quieras─ sentencio el de cabello rubio

─de todas formas quería que lo supiera…. Nos vemos hermanito y salúdame a tu novia─ se despidió el de ojos azules─

El muchacho se quedo un rato sujetando el aparato, no creyéndose que su molesto hermano, lo llamara para desearle una feliz navidad, pero luego lo dejo encima de la mesita de noche que había comprado recientemente, y se le ocurrió la idea de al dia siguiente comprar un pasaje para cualquier sitio que fuera lo suficientemente lejos de Japón para no estar cuando su familia llegase, por supuesto también compraría uno para su querida novia, y a lo mejor uno para cada uno de su loca nueva familia, aunque si lo pensaba bien, seria divertido ver como seria celebrar con su propia familia y si no le gustaba la situación, podía simplemente irse, como siempre hacia. Tal vez debería quedarse, tal vez debería comprar los pasajes o tal vez debería darse una oportunidad de celebrar un dia festivo mas con los seres que había aprendido a amar, porque después de todo, esas fechas se festejaban con las personas que quería, y el tenia a muchas a las que le tenía aprecio, como a la chica que se encontraba dormida a su lado. Le beso la frente y acto siguiente se quedo dormido.

**No sé cómo me quedo, en realidad fue un fic no planeado -.-' pero en cierta forma me gusto hacerlo. **

**Espero que les haya gustado, se les quiera y felices fiestas**

**Nos leemos**

**See you…..**

"**Por favor, ¿podrías guardar mi secreto?  
¿Que es lo que piensas cuando ves...  
mi reflejo en este brillante espejo?**

**El futuro me empuja hacia adelante  
ero solo puedo imaginar que es lo que me espera allí**

**Hay demasiadas cosas que se ocultan de nuestros ojos  
me siento como si viviera en las nubes ¡pero eso esta bien!  
tratare de no dudar  
quiero ser sincera conmigo misma**

**Pero, tu sabes que todos tienen  
uno o dos secretos que quieren guardarse  
aunque mi secreto me oprime un poco el corazón"**


End file.
